<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The final battle: the moment of truth by Crazyshadowmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966468">The final battle: the moment of truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyshadowmoon/pseuds/Crazyshadowmoon'>Crazyshadowmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I don't know where it's going, Identity Reveal, It's finally over, Lots of cuddles, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyshadowmoon/pseuds/Crazyshadowmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That was it. This was the moment everybody in Paris was hoping for, for the past four years. The reign of terror and akumatisation was about to end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>That was it. This was the moment everybody in Paris was hoping for, for the past four years. The reign of terror and akumatisation was about to end.</p><p> </p><p>The final battle was almost over, after 6 hours straight of fighting, dodging, detransforming, kwami feeding, retransforming, running and using their magic powers.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug and Cat Noir were exhausted, even if they had the precious help of all the other kwami holders. Hawkmoth and Mayura got really powerful, and were also older, more experienced and desperate to reach their ultimate goal.</p><p> </p><p>Mayura now down and guarded by their friends, Ladybug was able to use her third lucky charm (having to hide and detransform twice already) and finally Hawkmoth was unable to move for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>That was the moment of truth. All Chat had to do was to launch himself on the villain and aim for the butterfly brooch with his cataclysm, and everything would be over. He and Ladybug would celebrate their victory, and finally, FINALLY get some rest. Hawkmoth was growing more desperate each day, and the akumas were stronger each time, which meant longer, harder and more frequent fights.</p><p> </p><p>“CHAT!!!!” yelled Ladybug.</p><p>“On it! CATACLYSM!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Time seemed to slow down while Ladybug watched her partner launched mid-air, right arm stretched in front of him, his green eyes locked on his target, ready to give everything he had to finish what they started when they were only fourteen.</p><p> </p><p>His hand covered in black magic griped the butterfly miraculous and ripped it from Hawkmoth’s vest. They both fell down, the man screaming, Ladybug’s lucky charm giving up under Chat’s incredible momentum.</p><p> </p><p>They tumbled on the ground, rolling and still fighting, Hawkmoth trying to get back his miraculous, even if he knew that it was over. Chat’s hand was still firmly closed on the remains of the brooch when he was finally able to pin the villain on the ground, holding him down with his knees and his left hand. He looked down to see the face that was hidden behind the mask, now that his transformation wore off, to see who has been terrorizing his dear city for almost five years now.</p><p> </p><p>When his green eyes met grey ones, too real, too familiar, he stepped back and fell on his rear, fear spreading on his traits.</p><p> </p><p>“No... No no no no no no... No! NO!!!”</p><p> </p><p>He was now crawling backwards, his legs giving out under him a few times while he tried to get up.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug, who couldn’t see Hawkmoth’s face from where she was, ran as fast as she could to get to her distressed partner.</p><p> </p><p>“Chat! What’s wrong?”</p><p>“N-no this... this can’t be!! Not him!”</p><p>“Chat! Chaton... Look at me!”</p><p>“T-this can’t be real!!! This can’t be...”</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug didn’t have time to look at Hawkmoth’s face. Cat noir was already running away and she couldn’t leave him alone right now. Carapace had already cast a shield around their enemy, so it was impossible for him to flee. Fully trusting her friends, she ran after he partner.</p><p> </p><p>“Chat!!! Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>He was so fast! She swung herself between the buildings, trying to find a shortcut to reach him faster. She heard her earrings beep once, and at the same time, she saw her best friend missing his jump and about to fall down in an alley.</p><p> </p><p>She lunched herself towards him and her body collided with his. All she could do was to brace herself as they landed violently on the nearest rooftop. They rolled a few meters on the tiles of the roof, their body tangled, before she could raise her head and look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Chat! What the hell! Are you ok?! Look at me! Please!”</p><p> </p><p>He slowly turned his head to look at her, tears streaking down his cheeks. Suddenly, his transformation wore off in a bright flash of green light. A little black creature fell down from his ring, unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug’s eyes grew wide, as she recognized her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“A... Adrien! You... You are...”</p><p> </p><p>She noticed that his whole body was shaking, that his eyes were wide and his hands were roughly pulling on his hair. Without thinking twice, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him in a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien... Chat... please, tell me what’s wrong... What did you see?...”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm down, and wispered: “My... f-father...”</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug gasped and put her hand on her mouth, shocked. She immediately held Adrien tighter against her, while he started to sob. He was clearly in shock, and so was she. But she had to stay strong, for Adrien, for her kitty. He would need her support, her friendship.</p><p> </p><p>She was slowly rubbing his back in circles, trying her best to comfort him when her transformation also ended. Neither of them moved for the next ten minutes. When she felt that he was a bit calmer, she pulled back a little so she could look at him. His eyes were shut, as he wanted to preserve her secret identity.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, kitty. It’s over now. If it’s not too much for you right now, I want to show you who I am. If you want to know, of course...”</p><p> </p><p>He kept his eyes closed, unsure if he was ready for this. He always dreamed of knowing who his lady was, but never in those circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>“But... what if... what if he gets back the butterfly miraculous? And what about Mayura? It would be too dangerous...”</p><p>“Queen Bee sent me a message to let us know that the police was there and they were both taken care of. And for the butterfly miraculous, you’re still holding the remains in your hand...”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien then opened his right hand, revealing a very damaged butterfly brooch. Ladybug covered his hand with hers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I can find a way to fix it in the miracle book, and bring Nooroo back. Don’t worry. We had no other choice.”</p><p>“I... I know but still...”</p><p>“I want to be there for you chaton, with and without the mask. You can count on me, I will never, NEVER you hear me, never let you down.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien slowly opened his eyes, to finally look at his lady’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Marinette??!!”</p><p>“Hey kitty...”</p><p>“All... all this time... you... you were in front of me... and I never knew...”</p><p>“Neither did I...”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien pulled her in a tight hug, so glad Ladybug happened to be one of his best friends in his civilian life. They stayed like this for a moment and suddenly, the reality hit him, hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god... How... How could he do this... and I... I can’t to go back to the mansion... I... I have no place to go... I... lost everything...”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the morning when Marinette started to wake up. She stretched her body and it felt like it was made of lead. She was still sore, and very tired. She didn’t want to wake up. She tried to turn on her side but couldn’t move. She thought she was once again tangled in her bed sheets. Her eyes still closed, she sighed and tried to pull on her blanket with no avail. Something was definitely wrong with this blanket. It was so heavy... and warm? Then she felt her blanket move on its own and her eyes shot open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What Marinette saw first was a mop of blond hair, right beside her head. Then, two green eyes looking at her questioningly. Wait. This was definitely not her blanket. She suddenly realized she couldn’t move because two arms were holding her tight... And those two arms were attached to... to Adrien!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey...”</p>
<p>“A...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait. Why the hell was Adrien Agreste cuddling her, in her bed??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Two days ago</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god... How... How could he do this... and I... I can’t to go back to the mansion... I... I have no place to go... I... lost everything...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien was in total shock. He couldn’t stop shaking. Why? Why him? Why did Hawkmoth have to be his father? Oh god. All this time, he was fighting his father. And he was hurt multiple times. Almost died a few times. Because of him. He was the reason Paris had suffered for the past four years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears were running down his face. He couldn’t stop them. He was all alone. His mother, and now his father...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh kitty... Adrien... Shhhh... Don’t worry, I’m here... I’ll never let you down, you hear me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right. Ladybug... Marinette was there, with him. She was holding him tightly, stroking his hair gently, whispering reassuring words. He griped her firmly in his arms, and hid his face in her shoulder. He was on the verge of a panic attack. His mind was spinning. He felt like he was about to puke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t know how long they stayed like this. He was cold, but a bit calmer. Adrien slowly loosened his hold on Marinette and drew back a bit, to look at her. In her eyes, he could see her pain, her worries, but also softness and something else. He realized that she had been crying too. She smiled softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adrien... Would you like to come to my place until we figure something out?”</p>
<p>“I... I can’t ask you that...”</p>
<p>“Silly kitty... you’re not asking, I’m offering. I know it would be impossible for you to go back to your place tonight...”</p>
<p>“But you parents...”</p>
<p>“...would be glad to welcome home one of my best friends in need.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette put a shaky hand on the boy’s right cheek and wiped a lone tear with her thumb. Adrien leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. They stayed silent for a few minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok... I’ll... I’ll come.”</p>
<p>“I’m so glad kitty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, realization hit him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about fath... Hawkmoth?? Where is he??”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. Rena texted me and the police took him and Mayura. They are in the hands of the authority.”</p>
<p>“Oh... ok... But... Mayura... Who... Is she...” He couldn’t finish his sentence.</p>
<p>“Yes... it’s Nathalie... I’m so sorry...”</p>
<p>“I... Who else could it be anyway...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this moment, two floating creatures appeared. Without a word, they both hugged Adrien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tikki had recharged right after Ladybug’s transformation was over. She then saw Plagg laying unconscious on the roof tiles. She used her magic to wake him up and fed him. The ladybug-like kwami broke the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Adrien... That never happened before...”</p>
<p>“So, what are we doing now?” asked Plagg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette smiled and stroke his little black head. She had a plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon after, Ladybug was swinging across Paris, holding tightly Adrien by the waist. They arrived at the Dupain-Cheng bakery and since it was closed due to the fact that it was late, she knocked at the front door. After what felt like an eternity, a very imposing man answered, followed by a small Chinese women.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladybug! What brings you here, my dear? Oh and Adrien! Oh my poor boy, come inside.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They came in and Tom locked the door behind them. Ladybug than turned to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi miss and mister Dupain-Cheng. I’m sorry to come so late and unannounced.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, you’re always welcome here. Would you both like some warm tea and pastries?”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your hospitality madam...”</p>
<p>“Please, call me Sabine.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Sabine but I don’t have much time. I came here to ask you if Adrien could stay with your family for a few days. I know he’s a good friend of your daughter.”</p>
<p>“Of course! Adrien, we would be glad to welcome you in our home. Please, stay as long as you need.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabine immediately hugged Adrien while Tom smiled and patted his back. The teenager was surprised by such a warm welcome. They didn’t hesitate a second before they agreed to ladybug’s request and it didn’t seem to bother them at all. Marinette was right when she said they would be glad to have him stay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien smiled slightly for the first time since the moment he discovered the truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you very much... I... I didn’t know where to go tonight...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His smile faded and a warm tear rolled down on his cheek. Tom put his large hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, son. You must be exhausted. We’ll feed you and prepare you a bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ladybug smiled, seeing how her parents were so welcoming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’ll excuse me, I still have a lot to do so I’ll have to go now. Thank you very much. You’re so kind!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She waved them goodbye and as soon as she was outside, she swung across a few rooftops before she came back on her and leapt on her balcony. She quickly detransformed and jumped on her bed. Marinette then ran down to her family’s apartment, were she saw Adrien sitting in the living room while her parents were in the kitchen, preparing a late snack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat on the couch just beside him, so close that their shoulders were touching. Her parents came back in the living room with warm calming tea (made with special herbs her mom had brought back from China last year) and croissants, macarons, bread and cheese. They explained the situation to Marinette, and agreed that they would set up a bed in her bedroom for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later, Marinette was snuggled up in her bed and Adrien was laying on his back on the foam mattress that was set up for him. They talked a bit, but soon, Marinette fell asleep, exhausted. Adrien though, couldn’t close his eyes without images of the last battle flashing behind his closed eyelids. So he stared at the ceiling all night, lost in his thoughts, while listening to the steady breathing of his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Marinette woke up to the sound of a cellphone ringing. She realized it was not hers, and looked down to find the offending device. Adrien, who was sitting on her chaise, answered his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?... Yes, it’s me. Oh... Oh ok... yes. When? Ok I’ll be waiting... Yes, at the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery. Thank you officer. Bye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She got off her bed and sat beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey... Were you able to sleep a bit? I hope it’s not your phone that woke you up.”</p>
<p>“No... I couldn’t sleep at all...”</p>
<p>“Oh no... poor kitty... Hum, who was calling?”</p>
<p>“The police... Since Hawkmoth is.. well you know... they need to talk to me...”</p>
<p>“Oh... I hope they don’t think you’re an accomplice...”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so... If it was the case, they would have already brought me to the police station and questioned me about it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think you’re right... But then, do you know what they wanted?”</p>
<p>“Not really... They said they had to show me something. They must want to verify if I have any information on the location of his lair, probably...something like that”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette took gently his hand in hers and looked at him.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Chaton. I won’t let you go there alone. I... well Ladybug will go with you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much my lady... I don’t know what I would do without you right now...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. Adrien thought that he was so grateful and lucky that Marinette was his lady. He couldn’t have wished for a better partner. And now, even if it was an awful time, he knew she would be there. That was the only thing he was sure of.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, we won't know until next chapter why the hell Adrien Agreste was in her bed! Sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien was sitting in the police car of lieutenant Raincomprix. Looking outside the passenger window, he saw a flash of red swinging by. Ladybug was following the car at a safe distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he looked in the front, he noticed something was wrong. He cleared his throat, trying to find his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hum... e-excuse-me, Officer? I thought we were going to... to the police station... not...”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Adrien.” answered the policeman, looking right in front of him while driving. “We discovered something at the Agreste’s mansion and we need you for identification.”</p>
<p>“I...identification? But... I knew nothing about my f... about Hawkmoth’s hideout or plan. I...”</p>
<p>“We know that. And I truly believe you. But there’s really something we need you to confirm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived in front of the mansion’s gate, which was open. Officers were guarding the entrance. They let the car in and lieutenant Raincomprix parked it in front of the main entrance. He stepped out of the car and walked around it to open the door on Adrien’s side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young adult followed him and stopped in front of the stairs, releasing a shaky breath. He suddenly felt a hand on his right shoulder. He looked on his right and saw Ladybug’s blue eyes. She was smiling softly. She squeezed his shoulder before letting go and walked to the officer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladybug? Is something wrong?” asked the policeman.</p>
<p>“Not at all, sir. I just wanted to make sure Adrien feels safe after all that’s happened and it’s my and Chat’s duty to take care of the civilians, especially after they were Hawkmoth’s victims. I hope it’s not a problem if I come along?” asked the spotted heroine.</p>
<p>“Of course not, Ladybug. We owe you and Chat the fallout of Hawkmoth and the end of his reign of terror. You shall be a part of everything related to him.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, lieutenant Raincomprix.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She went back to Adrien and put her arm around his shoulders, encouraging him to move forward. The policemen guided them to Gabriel’s office. In the back of the room, in front of the large picture of Emily Agreste, a medium size hole was piercing the floor. Adrien knew it led to Hawkmoth’s lair, having been there 24 hours ago as Chat. This is where the fight begun, before moving out to the rooftops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three stepped in the glass elevator, and it started to go down. Adrien’s eyes were shut tight, dreading the moment when he would see again the place from where Hakemoth was commanding the akuma’s attacks. The elevator went down for what seemed to be forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we going?” asked Ladybug. “Yesterday the elevator stopped way before that...”</p>
<p>“That’s the thing we discovered.” answered lieutenant Raincomprix. “There’s another floor below the lair. And we found something rather... unexpected. That’s why we need you, Adrien.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing his name, Adrien opened his eyes just as the elevator slowed down, arriving on the bottom floor. The glass door slid open and the police officer lead the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a strange place, full of flowers and white butterflies. This was probably where Hawkmoth was raising his akumas. The lighting gave the place an etheral look, almost eerie. Ladybug and Adrien followed lieutenant Raincomprix to the centre of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So...Adrien. Did you know that this place existed?” asked the policeman.</p>
<p>“No... I... I even didn’t know the mansion had a basement...”</p>
<p>“Alright and... I know it’s been already five years but, do you remember something, anything, regarding your mother’s disappearance?”</p>
<p>“My m-mother? No... I... She just leaved and never came back... I was just thirteen, how would I know something...”</p>
<p>“I understand. I just wanted to know if you knew something. Because... because we believe we found her. And... we need you to confirm her identity.”</p>
<p>“Wait. What?!” shouted Ladybug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien went suddenly livid. The heroine took his hand in hers, squeezing it. It seemed to ground him a little bit. The boy looked at her, fear and pain written all over his piercing green eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lieutenant Raincomprix, moved to the left, revealing a rectangular glass container that was previously hidden by his imposing stature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien was trembling like a leaf. No. He couldn’t believe that this was his mother’s coffin. That all this time, she was laying right under his feet. He suddenly felt weak and turned around. He emptied his stomach, unable to control the heaves coming like waves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The policeman hurried beside him and gave him a tissue. Adrien wiped his mouth, his breathing shallow. Ladybug hugged him, drawing comforting circles on his back with her hand. He seemed to calm down a bit, regaining control of his breathing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ladybug supported him as they walked slowly to the center of the room. He then took a deep breath and looked in the glass box. There it was, like he remembered it, the beautiful face of his mother. His eyes were instantly filled with tears, as he wailed, his legs giving out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We...we think she might still be alive...” said the officer softly. “We didn’t want to move her. The specialists are on their way. We’ll do everything we can to save her, Adrien.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ladybug was kneeling on the ground, holding the boy tightly, and was gently stroking his hair while he sobbed uncontrollably. It was too much for him. She was humming a soft lullaby, rocking him slowly. When he was a bit calmer, she looked at lieutenant Raincomprix who understood. He made a sign, letting her know that Adrien’s presence wasn’t needed anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She held him firmly by the waist, his arms around her neck, as she lunched her yoyo in the elevator tube and hoisted them to the next floor and than by the butterfly window of Hawkmoth’s lair, that they broke yesterday during the fight. She carried him, like the day before, to her home. They landed on her balcony and she helped him slide down onto her bed and detransformed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien was laying on his side, unable to say a word. Tears were still streaking down his cheeks slowly. She placed a pillow under his head, and pulled a plush blanket over his body. She texted her mother to let her know that they were home and came through the side door. That Adrien was not feeling well and would be resting. She laid behind him and pulled his body tightly against hers, her arm draped over his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien soon fell asleep from exhaustion. Marinette followed, lulled by his regular breathing and his warmth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Sabine went upstairs to tell them dinner was ready, she didn’t have the heart to wake them up. They slept till morning, being physically and mentally drained from the lack of sleep and the events of the last two days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry not sorry for all the angst in this chapter! I promise the others will be less angsty. Poor Adrien, he's been through a lot emotionally! </p>
<p>Please, don't hesitate to comment! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading the first chapter of this fic! It was not beta read and english is my second language so if you saw some grammar mistakes or wrong choice of words, don't hesitate to let me know. I was thinking about writing this fic for a while now. I don't know how many chapters there will be and I might change the rating later on for mature but I'm really non sure about that.</p><p>I hope you like it so far! Please comment! The next chapter should come out soon, and there will be hurt and comfort, angst and also a lot o fluff. Because what is a fic without fluff??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>